Porter Moogle
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * | notes = Find a nearby Porter Moogle and talk to him and select the option to buy a Slip. Once you find the slip you want you select it and confirm your selection. Each slip will cost you 1000 gil to buy. After purchasing any storage slip, you may trade 1-7 corresponding items per trade along with the slip. NOTE: This does NOT mean you can only store up to 7 items on a single slip, it simply means you can only transfer up to 7 at a time to the Porter for storage. At any time after you have the slip you can continue to make trades of 1-7 items along with the corresponding slip, thereby storing all your like items with the Moogle instead of in your MH. This feature is handy when you later get another armor drop, like in Dynamis, and want to store it somewhere until you need it. To withdraw an item simply trade him the corresponding slip and he will give you an option to retrieve your armor. You only pay an initial fee of 1,000 gil when purchasing a storage slip, you will not pay every time you store or withdraw gear. Storage slips cannot be discarded unless all stored items are retrieved first. As of Feb. 14, 2011, items with a Magian Trial insignia can no longer be stored with a Porter Moogle. Any items with an active trial stored before that date have had all trial progress erased. | historicalbackground = A porter is a person hired to carry bags or luggage. }} 'Storage Slips' Each storage slip costs 1,000 gil. You can check if an item is storable on the Storage Slip Reverse Lookup page, or by trading the item directly to a Porter Moogle without using a slip. *Storage Slip 01 **Salvage, Nyzul Isle Investigation, Einherjar, and Assault equipment *Storage Slip 02 **Abjuration, Tu'Lia, Lumoria, and Limbus equipment *Storage Slip 03 **Campaign and Zeni equipment, Ogier's set, Athos set, Rubeus set, Voidwatch equipment, Abyssea Equipment (Shinryu Drops) *Storage Slip 04 **Artifact equipment, including weapons, but excluding neckgear *Storage Slip 05 **Artifact +1 equipment *Storage Slip 06 **Relic equipment, including accessories *Storage Slip 07 **Relic +1 equipment *Storage Slip 08 **Empyrean equipment, including accessories *Storage Slip 09 **Empyrean +1 equipment *Storage Slip 10 **Empyrean +2 equipment *Storage Slip 11 **Scenario Reward Equipment ***Stores certain equipment and furnishings acquired via events, quests, missions, and the Vana'diel Adventurer Recruitment Program. *Storage Slip 12 **Relic -1 equipment *Storage Slip 13 **Relic +2 equipment (Augmented) *Storage Slip 14 **Nyzul Isle Uncharted Area Survey, Einherjar II and Salvage II equipment *Storage Slip 15 **Reforged equipment *Storage Slip 16 **Reforged +1 equipment *Storage Slip 17 **Reforged Relic Armor *Storage Slip 18 **Reforged Relic Armor +1 *Storage Slip 19 **Scenario Reward II ***Stores certain equipment and furnishings acquired via events, quests, missions, and the Vana'diel Adventurer Recruitment Program. *Storage Slip 20 **Reforged Empyrean Armor *Storage Slip 21 **Reforged Empyrean Armor +1 *Storage Slip 22 **Scenario Reward III ***Stores certain equipment and furnishings acquired via events, quests, missions, and the Vana'diel Adventurer Recruitment Program. *Storage Slip 23 **Ambuscade equipment NQ and +1 *Storage Slip 24 **Reforged Artifact Armor +2 *Storage Slip 25 **Reforged Artifact Armor +3 *Storage Slip 26 **Reforged Relic Armor +2 *Storage Slip 27 **Reforged Relic Armor +3